Resident Evil: Genesis
by myles1300
Summary: Watch as Myles tries toescape the zombie-infested cities. He will meet new friends, and new enemies on his journey, which all leads up to a big bang finale. Rated for violence, blood and some gore, intence scenes.


The first all original novel by Myles Scott.  
  
Resident Evil  
  
Genesis  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author  
  
Myles Scott  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bios  
  
Myles Scott  
  
He is the main star of this book. He is only sixteen and is going through all this. He is very strong willed and determined to do anything that he has his mind set too. He isn't very good at driving, but he is getting use to it. He also likes to run and play football in his spare time. Visualization Bio: He is 5ft. 9in. and weighs 150 pounds of muscle. He has short light brown hair and wears a plain white shirt with blue gym shorts.  
  
Brittany Rogers  
  
A young girl of the age of twelve that is brought into this whole mess. She is very strong for her age and knows a lot about different guns and weapons. She is the daughter of Todd and Tracey Rogers. Little is known about this quiet girl except looks can be deceiving with her. Visualization Bio: She is 5ft 1in. and weighs 90 pounds. She has shoulder length dark brown hair. Her hair is straight. She wears a pink shirt that says "Angel" on it and some blue jeans. She is wearing regular tennis shoes.  
  
Will Cameron  
  
Will is in his early forties. This man is a very nerves man, and somewhat scary. How is always on his guard and suspicious of everything. He is a coward and gets scared easily. He is not someone you can cont on in a time for help. He also works for Umbrella. Visualization Bio: He is a short little lad of only 5ft. 6in. and weighs 160 pounds. I wouldn't call him a fat little man, nor a well shaped man, he is just average. He is short black hair and has glasses. He wears a white lab coat with some black dress pants.  
  
Todd Rogers  
  
Todd is a well built man in his late thirties. He has two children and a wife. He is loving, but yet a touch macho man. He is an ex-marine. He left so he could do some work that is less exciting, but he didn't know what he was getting himself into. He also works for Umbrella. He is the father of Brittany Rogers. Visualization Bio: He is 6ft. 2in. and has buzzed dark brown hair. He weighs 200+ pounds of muscle, he is very muscular. He is very touch. He wears a short sleeved blue t-shirt and some dark blue jeans.  
  
Lily Tyran  
  
This is the villain of the story. She is a woman that is in her late thirties to early forties. She use to work for Umbrella and plans to seek revenge on them. Not much is known about her except she is bad and is trying to kill everyone. Visualization Bio: She is 5ft. 7in. and has long light red hair. She weighs 115 pounds and wears a pink vest with a white shirt under it. She wears long white pants too.  
  
Lorilee Scott  
  
The mother of Myles. She is the cause of Myles' adventure. She is a nice and carrying woman, but little is known about her, she is not seen much. Visualization Bio: She is 5ft 1in. and weight is unknown. She has long reddish-blonde hair that is shoulder length. She wears a blue tank top and black gym pants.  
  
  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
May 22nd, 2002 Sun Valley, CA  
  
4:33 P.M.  
  
I was watching T.V. all day since it is summer break and all, and then all of a sudden some breaking news came on the T.V. interrupting my show. The news was quite startling, it showed a female reporter in Burbank ( which is only a few minutes away, but it's a big city). She was standing right next to her news vehicle and she was reporting on something about 5 bodies found dead in an alley way off of Glenoaks Ave., the bizarre thing was they appeared to be partially eaten, and there internals were all missing. Strange report but oh well, I know there are a bunch of sickos in this world like that, I feel bad for the people though.  
  
May 24th, 2002  
  
8:29 P.M.  
  
On the news again was a report of 3 more bodies that were found today again off of Glenoaks Ave. But further down the road from the other incident, but one of the people, a women, was found still alive, but she was unconscious. They brought her in the Umbrella Community Hospital. She is in critical condition right now.  
  
May 25th, 2002  
  
2:17 A.M.  
  
Some very disturbing news was reported around 1:30 am. The women who was brought in last night got out of her bed and was moaning and trying to bite a nurse. the nurse managed to inject the women with 3 shots of sedatives, but the women acted like it didn't phase her, the nurse was yelling for help but by the time help came, the women was actually eating the nurse. Even weirder was, when security came they told the women to not move or they'll shoot but she didn't listen, she came almost in grab range until they shot her in the knees 3 times, 3 bullets in each knee. She continued to go towards them, so they unloaded about ten bullets on her and she finally came down. The labs of Umbrella Chemical are doing an autopsy on her body as we speak, to see what made her act like how she did.  
  
May 28th, 2002  
  
12:45 P.M.  
  
There has been 9 more "cannibal" murders since my last entry, none of which were alive when they were found. And the autopsy with the women came out clear, said Umbrella Pharmaceutical. They think she just went crazy, but that doesn't explain the resistance to pain and bullets.  
  
May 29th, 2002  
  
5:10 P.M.  
  
Another attack happened around 3:00 A.M., a witness saw the "cannibal" killers. This guy saw about 4 people, eating a guy in an alleyway off of Empire Blvd. The killers saw the guy and the guy took off running to the police. When the police got to the location, the guy that was murdered wasn't found, his body was gone and the killers were gone, but there was blood in the alleyway, so the police is questioning the guy. The guy gave a description of the killers, he said they looked like humans, 2 men and 2 women, but one person was missing an arm another was missing an eye, almost all of them had at least one finger missing and they had a gray complexion, just like the women in the hospital.  
  
May 30th, 2002  
  
10:25 A.M.  
  
Ok, now I am freaked out majorly. I woke up by my mom going crazy showing me the news, it showed downtown Burbank infested with those cannibal killers. They were roaming around the streets and everything was on fire and blood was everywhere. It was telling everyone to evacuate the city and the suburbs immediately, the Burbank Police Department was totally destroyed. We have to escape this city immediately.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
May 30th, 2002  
  
My mom and I were about to escape the town, and we were warming up the car while we were bringing stuff into the car, then she was almost finished packing the car and she was walking away and I guess the car had some sort of leak and it blow up causing her to fly and hit her head on a rock. She's been unconscious for about 4 hours until I decided to find a new way of transportation, I just hope she'll be safe here, alone, the only protection she has is the dogs and shot gun I left for her, I pray she'll be safe until I get back. I must go and venture into the city to find a way to escape. I went to call all my friends first but no answer on any houses, I also pray that there ok.  
  
I set out to go in search of a way out of this town, but I need some sort of weapon to protect me from those things, I just hope they haven't got into the stores yet. I took all the weapons I could from the house except I left the shot gun and a note for my mom to not worry when she comes to consciousness. I took with me my favorite baseball bat, although it's made out of wood, I can really protect myself with it. I began by running to Empire Town Center, which there I think I can acquire some good weapons, this place is about five miles, thankfully I'm on the track team. I was about half way there, and then I saw the cannibal thing, it was by its self just wandering for food. It's smell was very rotten smelling, it smelled ten times worse than those stink beetles plus if u haven't taken a shower for twelve days and rolling around in blood, all dried up. It was quite the nauseating stench. I tried to avoid him, in case this disease can be cured, I don't want to fight unless I have to. I finally made it to Empire Town Center, with only seeing eight cannibal creatures, non of which I had to kill.  
  
My first case of business was to go into Lowe's and get some better weapons. Once in there I ran into one zombie i had to kill. It wasn't as hard as you may think, since it was rotting flesh, it came to pieces easier, three swings with my bat in the arm, made it go flying off. I managed to beat it's head off after about fifteen hits, which after I knocked the head off, it was to disfigured looking to even resemble a head. I finally found my beloved Axe that I was looking for. It was big but light, so I could easy carry it around with me. After finding no more things in there for me to take, I decided to head over to Sporty sporting goods store. In there I got some weight lifting gloves so if I was forced to have hand to mouth combat with the creatures I would be ready. And I also decided to let go my beloved baseball bat for a new and very durable metallic baseball bat. I was still looking for a car to take with me and to escape the town with my mom, but I guess the evacuation started early this morning so we were going to be one of the last people to leave, but no our car had to blow up!! And all the cars I did see were destroyed and on fire from the war that happened this morning. Now it was time for me to head out of this shopping center and head over to my old rifle range that I use to go to.  
  
I started to head over when I saw another person, just like me trying to escape the city. He was driving in a nice little car and he saw me and realized I was human. We began to talk, and he was referring to these creatures as "zombies" and it does make since when you think about it, rotting decaying, walking dead, eating flesh. All leads to the thought that there zombies. He was saying him and his wife were about to leave when a zombie dog came out from the neighbors yard and attacked his wife, it sliced her throat before her husband blow it away with his shot gun. He said she still had a pulse, and I tried to tell him that she may become one of them. He was crazy, he pulled his shotgun on me and declined his offer to take me out of the city, then all of a sudden his wife jumped from the back seat and was biting his juggler vein. I got the heck out of there and ran into my old rifle range. Apparently I wasn't the only one who thought about getting a gun there. The whole range was completely empty, not even one gun. I went to go and see if Tom (store owner) was still there hiding somewhere, cause he always says, if he died he would want to die in his beloved shop. After a quick sweep of the place, no one was there. But right when I was leaving I saw in the corner of the range was a beautiful pistol. Just lying there, with a full clip and everything, and under the shelf in behind the counter were six clips, hopefully plenty to stop anything in my path.  
  
Now since I have my weapons, I was ready to get a move on for my investigation for a car. But suddenly I heard a women scream for help, it sounded like it was coming from the metro link. I ran over to it and I saw a women in a train by a window, and she had a look of horror on her face. I ran in the train and it was completely empty. I went through some carts and still nothing. Then all of a sudden I heard the brakes release and the train moving. I ran back to the cart I entered from and went to the door, but it was closed and it was also locked. I had no clue what was going on and I decided to check up in the cart where the woman was. I went in there and I found two zombies lying dead on the floor, decapitated. From the outside of the train it looked like there were 2 more carts up ahead, so I went into the next cart and still nothing in there, except a very disturbing set of bodies, dead. It looked liked a mother and daughter, the little girl with her teddy bear and the woman holding the girls hand. Very sad but nonetheless, nothing I could do for them now. Last cart until I have to turn around and check the other half of the train, but this was the engine, where the driver steers and controls the train, there must be someone alive in there!! I went in, and of course nothing surprises me now and there was not even one person in there. The train looked like it was on auto pilot to some place called Victorian Mountains- Grace Labs. Whatever that means, but I have never heard of any labs up in Victorian Mts. Oh well I guess I'll find out soon, but where did that girl go, she couldn't have jumped out because I was near the closest exit, and she was too big to squeeze through the windows, so where did she go?  
  
Chapter 2  
  
I was about to leave the engineer's room when I saw a folder entitled " Umbrella Bio-Organic Weapons Research Report". It really caught my eye when I saw Umbrella and weapons in the same sentence. I mean, Umbrella Pharmaceuticals is all about medicine and finding cures for diseases, it's just a big disturbance to me. I read in the file and it was just talking about a bunch of letters and numbers next to each other, and I really didn't know what it was talking about. I mean what does MA-121 mean? It is just so confusing. It must be some sort of weapon since that report is about there bio weapons that there researching on. I read on and it was talking about something with the name of V-12. It was saying that they have a specimen with the t-virus in them. Wait, what on earth is the T-Virus? Even more confusing.  
  
Dear Umbrella President,  
  
V-12 specimen was showing signs of aggression when it didn't eat for a few days. It would move faster and would be stronger when it hasn't eaten. It broke through it chains we put on it when he didn't eat. When we sent in a junior scientist to give it a living dog, the dog tripped the woman and the specimen attacked the woman. We couldn't get it away from her so, we were forced to watch her death. It did however let us see how it eats a human since this was the first human eaten by the V- 12 specimen. During the struggle with the V-12 and the women, the V-12 lost it's arm. The scientist was pounding on it's arm and it flew off, but she still couldn't get away from it. Another sign of when the V-12 is hungry is that it moans a very depressing sound. The end to this V- 12 was when it broke free from his chamber and attacked many scientists, killing two. The guards killed it but it took them at least three clips of bullets to finally set it down. We brought it down to the lab to do a complete autopsy on it, to do more research on it's after death body. But we did the autopsy, it jumped off of the table and slashed three scientists throats. Leaving me all alone, I pulled out my gun and from my little research I've done, I was forced to shoot it in the head. We had to do immediate research on it now, maybe something changed in it's body for it to do that. I got five more scientist and this time four security officers to protect us from it if it comes back. We finished our autopsy and we discovered that it's cells regenerated to make it become this creature with immense speed and strength, it reminds me of the MA-121's. We killed five V-12's and waited to see if they would come back as this newer and improved creature, and to no surprise, they came back. We were able to do some research on them while they were alive. They appeared to have red colored skin and have two inch long razor sharp nails. And there speed were almost of a humans running speed. They still appeared to bite the juggler vein just like what the V-12s do. We decided to give them the name, V-Acts.  
  
Senior Scientist, Lily Tyran  
  
After all that reading, it hit me, those things out there in the city must be the V-12's. I mean they fit the whole description, but did Umbrella let this virus out on everyone, or was it an accident? I really hope that they didn't do this on purpose, but why in the first place would they be making these creatures? Who knows, all i care about is escaping this city with my mom. Oh, no. I just realized something, this train is heading to an Umbrella lab, and those were the people who made this virus. I hope that Victorian Mts. hasn't been over runned by zombies yet.  
  
I headed out of the engineer room and headed to the back of the train, but I decided to through that zombie that was dead on the ground, out the window, in case it comes back as a V-Act!! As I was heading to the caboose, I saw a little girl shivering on the ground by a seat, she looked human and alive. I talked to her, she said that her mom and sister were attacked by those things so she ran and hid. I didn't have the heart to tell her that they died. She also said she was on her way to visit her dad at the Umbrella labs facility up in Victorian Mts., she said that they were all worried about him since they hadn't heard from him in days. I finally got her to tell me her name, it was Brittany. I also got her to finally go with me because I couldn't let a little girl be by her self in this world. I let her have my metal bat for protection. We got to the caboose and there was nothing back there but a letter. The letter said that there was an entrance to the cargo bay in the closet, inside of the engineer room. So we had our epic walk back to the front of the train, and we opened the closet pushed back some jackets, and found a little door on the ground. I opened it and there was a ladder down, I went down first to make sure nothing was around and then Brittany came down. It wasn't very lit up down there, but enough to see where we were going. We walked past a bunch of luggage and then we saw big metal containers, about four of them just lying there, all locked up. I looked inside and I saw the most terrifying thing, a green toad looking thing just sitting there, asleep, with plugs all in him. I sort of guessed the same things were in the other ones, so I didn't look inside, partially because I was to scared. So that is what was really being delivered to the Grace lab that we are going to. But the creature didn't look like what they described the V-Acts looked like, so it must be something else, but what? I looked on the case and it said, "Danger, MA-121 inside. Move with extreme caution". I remember that name, MA-121, from that folder, but it still doesn't explain what it is, except that women in the report said that the V-Acts remind her of the MA-121's. Do they have great speed and strength too?? I hope that I will never find out. We went to the end of the cargo bay to find a door, we went in and it looked like an office, but what would an office be doing there in the cargo bay? We went into the next room and I found that women who got me to come on this train in the first place. "Oh, your safe, that's a relief." I said. She responded, "Oh yeah, I was able to escape from those creatures by running in the closet and I found the secret entrance to down here!" "So, what is your name?" "Lily Tyran." " You work for Umbrella don't you? You know all about those creatures. Why is the whole city infested with those things?" "So you caught me, yes I did work for Umbrella, but not anymore, and it was me who started to inject people with the virus nine days ago." She all of a sudden pointed a gun at me, Brittany hid behind me. "Why did you do all this?" "Because, Umbrella fired me, I needed vengeance." "So killing a whole city is your way of getting back at Umbrella?" "Actually the whole facility we are heading to is all infested to, so now I can steal the T- Virus and sell it." "So this is more than vengeance, you just want to be rich." "No one can stop me, I will leave you to play with my little friends, hope you enjoy. Good bye." She left through the door and locked it from the outside, I heard her go through the other door and then she was gone. I tried pounding on the door but nothing. Thankfully I had an axe with me, so I broke the door and me and sherry got through. But she locked the other door from the outside. I eventually got it opened and we went through. When we came into the cargo bay we smelled something awful. We walked further and I noticed the metal cage was opened, at that point I knew we had to get out of there ASAP. We ran for the ladder and I noticed all four cages were opened. That's when I saw it, the MA-121, hissing at us, we were right next to the ladder and then one jump at me, I shot it. It barely acted like it was phased. I yelled for Brittany to climb the ladder, and she listened. I saw the three other MA's and then I noticed that Brittany was up, which took some pressure off of my mind. I was shooting at them, barely making them flinch. I was able to start to climb the ladder then one of them leaped at me and missed my legs and ran into the ladder. My chance to climb up. I finally just zipped up the ladder and closed the small door, then closed the closet door and barricaded it with a steel shelf. Brittany was looking at the controls and like a child, pressed one. I all of a sudden heard a siren and a voice say, "Self-destruct sequence initiated. Ten minutes to detonation." I yelled at Brittany and she began to cry, I told her we will get off some how.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
We double checked the train to see if we could escape, but we couldn't find anything to help us out. The thought of looking down in the cargo bay for an exit crossed my mind, but the thought of encountering those froglike creatures again just made me stay away from the closet. We traveled again to the rear of the train and on our way out of the bar, I noticed a sheet of paper in bright red ink, which caught my eye. On the paper it gave me instructions on what to do in case of an emergency escape from the train. Since none of the doors that lead off of the train will open until it reaches a complete stop, there had to be an emergency for them to open. We, or should I say Brittany already did the first step of opening the doors, now all we need to do is wait till we here three long siren blasts which indicates five minutes until the train blows up. And once that happens, the train should release emergency release switches, two. Then once we press the buttons we have to jump. I hope this manual is right. Beeeeeeeep, beeeeeeeep, beeeeeeeep. There the sirens. "Five minutes to detonation. All personnel and civilians, reach safe distance." As soon as we were leaving the bar Brittany found something lying in the corner. It turned out to be a shotgun. Man, this girl is starting to have some benefits to her. "Thanks Brittany, this should really help us if we run into anymore of those frog things." She just smiled, with an enormous smile that looked like she was proud of herself. Once we got to the center of the train, the part where I first entered, we saw the two switches. One was on one side of the train the other was at the opposite side. We ran over to the switches and I ordered Brittany to go to the other switch and get ready to press it. As she ran I heard some clanking by the engine room, all of a sudden one of those green things broke through the door! I pressed my button right when it came through and ordered Brittany to press hers, she froze staring at the frog thing. It was about to leap at her when I shot my shotgun at it and it missed her. I went to Brittany to see if she was hurt or anything, and she pressed her button. We were about to jump out through the door when the thing rammed at me from behind, causing me to loose my handgun and shotgun. I was holding off from my face, but this thing was incredibly strong. "Brittany, get my gun and shoot it." She was still frozen there. " One minute to detonation. All personnel and civilians, reach safe distance." "Brittany!! Shoot it!" I knew it was it for me, I stopped resisting, I was finished. Poof poof poof. I opened my eyes seeing Brittany crying with my handgun in her hands, and I looked at the creature, it had three bullet holes in the head. "Thanks Brittany, your a life saver. I owe you one." "Twas nothing'." She responded. "Thirty seconds to detonation. All personnel and civilians, reach safe distance." "No time for talking now, lets get out of here Brit." She just nodded and ran for the door. I grabbed hold of her so she wouldn't get hurt from the jump. The train was moving at incredible speed, probably sixty MPH. Nothing mattered anymore except to get Brittany off this train and to safety. I jump and ten seconds later the train blew up. It was about 700 feet away but the blast was incredible, I felt a little rush of flames brush near us, burning my eye brows. We were in a forest, dimly lighted by the afternoon sun. We walked past the ruble of the train and followed the tracks until we reached a station with an old, abandoned warehouse behind it. Why would this train be coming out here, I don't see a lab anywhere.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
I turned and looked at Brittany and asked, "So have you ever been to your dad's lab?" She just looked at me and nodded. "So where is the lab?" "In that old building up there." Pointing up the hill. We rushed to the old abandoned, warehouse and nothing was inside of it. A big, empty warehouse. I looked at her, puzzled. "So where is the lab?" "Under ground." She answered. "How do we get there?" "Follow me." She ran to the middle of the warehouse and there was just a large shed, just sitting there. She opened the doors, and pressed in a little code on a code board. To my surprise the black wall in there was an elevator door. "This is what we have to take to go down in the lab" So we went in and she pressed the only button on the board with a number next to it.  
  
"Basement Lab Facility Reached" I heard a computer say. The doors opened slowly, probably the longest three seconds in my life, because of fear of what's on the other side. We walked out of the elevator and there was nothing there. All of sudden I heard a noise that sounded like tearing. I heard an evil laugh and then poof, the elevator fell and crashes at the end of the shaft. "Great our exit is destroyed." "Why did we come down here anyways, Brittany?" "My dad, remember? We are seeing if he is still alive. Who knows what's been happening down here? It's been three days since we last talked to my dad, and then we didn't hear from him again." "Don't worry, we'll find him." I assured her. We walked along the halls and everything was dimly lighted, like a lot of the lights were destroyed. The walls had blood all over and it wasn't looking good for Brittany's dad. There were giant claw marks on the walls, three slices. It sort of reminded me of those claws those green things had. No! It can't be, those things can't be here. They scare me too much, there too strong and I don't know if Brittany would be able to help me next time, if I even get a next time.  
  
"Do you know where we are going?" "Yeah, I've been to my Daddy's office tons of times." We walked on and something busted through the door near Brittany and was trying to slice her with his knife. "Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were one of those zombies." "Will?!" "Brittany, is that you? I didn't recognize you, I'm sorry, it's just so dark in here." "You guys know each other?" "Yap, this is one of my daddy's lab friends." I said, "Do you know a woman name Lily Tyran?" "Yes, she recently got fired and I never liked her, she seemed like she was always up to something. Why you ask?" "Because, she is the one who released the T-virus into this facility and the whole city. I think she may be here too." "She was the one who has killed everyone in this facility! We need to find her and turn her into the police." "Didn't you hear me, there is no city left, which means no police. The whole town evacuated this morning and the whole police force got wiped out by them in a battle they had. No one is going to help us." "Do you know where my daddy is?" Asked Brittany. "No, I'm sorry Brittany, but when we went to go use the elevator to escape earlier, a hunter destroyed the switch to call the elevator, and then your dad got chased away by the hunter, so I don't know if he lived or if he's one of them now. Sorry." "What's a hunter?" "A hunter is known as a MA-121, but we at the lab named them hunters. They have green skin and have froglike characteristics. They have razor sharp claws and are very nasty to deal with." "Oh, so that's what you guys call them." "You have seen them?" "Yes. We saw them on the train ride over, they were in containers in the cargo bay and then Lily opened all four containers and set them loose on the train. Brittany saved me when she killed one." "You said you only saw four containers, right?" "Yes, that is correct, why?" "There were suppose to be five. Four MA-121's and one MT-002." "MT-002? What's that?" "Well, they are a mew Bio Organic Weapon, or we call them BOW for short. It is a hunter, with the newly found G-Virus, and dear old Alexia's T-Veronica Virus. Which in total has made a mutated form of a hunter. But thankfully you said there was only four containers on there so I guess the scientists over in our Big Bear facilities hasn't finished it yet. Or we would all be doomed!" "Actually, I saw five containers on there, I thought it was another hunter." Brittany added. Will's eye's opened and he passed out. After a few moments, he came to. "Don't worry we destroyed the train." "Oh, okay, good, you scared me for a second."  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
"Hey, I see you have a shot gun. This should come in handy then." He gave me six packets of shotgun shells, each packet containing six shells. "Thanks I really did need this, but why you have shells when you have no shotgun?" "Oh, a hunter broke mine in half. All I had left was the bullets and my little knife." "Maybe I can help you out then, here take this, I'm sure I'll be fine with just my shotgun, and Brittany can use her bat." I gave him my little handgun, which Brittany used to save me. "Let's stay together." Said Brittany. "Sure thing." We both responded.  
  
We got to the end of the hall when we saw a woman run around the corner, screaming. I yelled to ask what was wrong, all she said was run. All of a sudden, a red fleshy thing with razor sharp claws jumped down from the ceiling and sliced the woman in half with it's tongue! "Oh my gosh, what is that?!" "RUN, RUN, RUN, it's a licker. There an insect cross breed and there tongues are razor sharp. It can cut anyone into pieces with it, not to mention it's claws too!" "Daddy told me stories about those, he always said 'Be a good girl and the lickers will stay away.' I thought he made up the whole licker story to just scare me." Brittany said. "How many lickers are in this facility?" I asked Will. "We originally created sixteen lickers, two died in the process of crea-." "Just tell me how many are in here now." "Fourteen, I just hope this is the only one loose. They are extremely dangerous." I shot two bullets at it while we were running, I managed to blow off one of it's arms. I shot once more and blew it's head off. "Bingo, Clean shot." I said. All of a sudden I heard an ear piercing screech. "Oh now, we need to get out of here, those are more lickers!"  
  
We finally got out of the huge hall and wounded us into another huge hall, joy. "My daddy's office is just down here!" Brittany exclaimed. "Okay, let's go through here slowly, who knows what's in here?" We got to the end of the hall where it was separated by a fork. "Go left." We went left and were confronted by a door that read "Todd Rogers". "This is my dad's office!" We went in, but it was very dark. "Why is it so dark in here?" Brittany asked. "Brittany is. is that you?" "Daddy! Where are you?" Here, let me turn on the light." She flipped the switch and we saw her dad lying on the ground with his back to the wall. He was bleeding, he had a huge cut on his arm! "Daddy, what happened?!" "One of those freaks out there got a hold of my arm , but thankfully I had my knife, you know, the one you gave  
  
me, cause I shoved that right in his head. I would have been done for if it wasn't for your knife." "Yeah, your daughter has been quite a handful, but very helpful." I said. Brittany just blushed. "Who are you?" "I'm Myles Scott, I found your daughter on a train that was heading over here." "Was her mother and sister on there?" "Ummmm can I talk to you in private?" Will took Brittany to the other side of the room while I told Brittany's dad what happened to his wife and other daughter. He didn't cry because he didn't want his daughter to worry. He simply changed the subject. "Hey, Will. Your here, I didn't notice you there. It's good to see your still alive." "Right back at ya, Todd." "Oh, so that's your name, nice to meet you, Todd." I added. "Yeah, great, we have to get out of here, there's a secret exit through the vents, it's on the east side of facility, and we're in the west right now, we have to move." "Ok, let's get out of here" We all left Todd's office, Todd barely able to move made it out with us. "Are you sure your going to be alright walking in your condition?" "Yes, I'm fine, don't worry about me, just help me keep my daughter safe." "Ok, ok, ok, I will."  
  
We headed through the right side of the hall and we ran into three zombies in there. I blew ones head off. Will used about eight bullets on another and I tossed my knife to Todd and him and Brittany mutilated the other one. "Good job, great teamwork!" "Hey Todd, since you don't have a firearm, have my knife too, now you have two and you can do some serious damage." Said Todd. "Thanks friend." "We better head over to the artillery room in the center of the lab. I need a gun, and they have some better guns and pistols." Todd said. We went down through the room we were in and ran into a double door. "Quickly in here, I need to get some serum for my bite before I become one of them. Everyone look for a green test tube. Will, you know what your looking for." I walk along the right side of the room and found a huge test tube with something in it. "What's this, Will came running to me. "Oh this is a failed project that only the Victorian Mts. facility has seen. These projects have always failed, the tyrant is one of the hardest things to make work, but this is none scientifically, T-012. All of it's brothers have all been failures and this one too, I think the tyrants are all cursed." "I found it." Todd said, making us all give our full attention to him. He injected himself with the vaccine and said he felt much better. "Brittany, where are you?" "I'm over here looking at this big ugly thing." "Your grandma isn't here." "Funny dad." Brittany said sarcastically. "Ummm, you guys, I think I pressed something by accident!" Brittany said scared fully. "What?!?!?!?!?!? Did you press the red button?" "If I said no, would it make you feel better?" All of a sudden glass broke and Brittany screamed. We ran over to where she was and the tyrant was walking right next to her, it had two arms both with razor sharp claws, about ten claws on each hand and a huge tentacle coming form it's back, which looked like a scorpion's tail. I shot five shells in it and I finally got it's attention and it started charging at me. I dodge it and Will started unloading on it with his hand gun while I was reloading. I finally saw a drop of red blood fall off it's body when Will's gun had a dry click. By that time I was reloaded and fired six more rounds in it and it fell to it's knees, but not all the way down. Will and I reloaded and shot it until our guns went dry and it was out cold, surrounded by a huge puddle of blood. "Brittany! What is it with you and pressing dangerous buttons?" I yelled at her. She began to cry and Todd punch me. "Don't yell at my daughter!" "You guys stop fighting, I'm sorry for pressing all the buttons, Myles is right, I have been pressing buttons that I shouldn't be pressing, please daddy stop it!" "Everyone! Stop fighting, we're right next to the artillery room, come on." The peace maker, Will said. We went into the next door at the other side of the lab and we went into the artillery room.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Yes, we hit the jack pot." There were loads of hand gun clips and shot gun shells and everything. first Brittany and Todd needed a weapon better than there metal objects. Let's see our selection is a big gun that looks big around and a small little type of magnum. "I get the Colt!" Screamed Will. "What's a Colt?" "It's that magnum over there, it gives a great punch." "What's that big round gun?" "Oh, it's our special creation here at Umbrella Labs, the great Grenade Launcher." "Sweet, that's mine!" I got the grenade launcher and Will got the colt. I gave my shot gun and all my ammo to Todd and Will gave his hand gun and all the clips to Brittany. She already proved to me that she can use it right. Brittany and Todd took all the ammo they can carry for there weapons. Will took all the magnum rounds he could find and I got some cases which I strapped to my belt, they read "Acid Rounds". "Will, what's an acid round?" "Oh, one of Umbrella's strongest types of grenade rounds, you should do good with it." The cases on my belt made my pants almost fall off so i put as many as I could fit into my backpack. "Everyone ready. Move out."  
  
We went back into the lab slowly, in fear of what may lurk in there, and fear of the tyrant. Brittany point over to where the tyrant laid dead at before. Nothing was there, it was gone! "Will, how smart is this thing?" "Smart enough to open doors." We had no choice but to go back through the hall we came through earlier and go back into the room with the licker we killed. We returned back over there and walked past the licker fast, but quietly. We saw that women that was chopped in half. "Grrrrrr..... Urghhhhhh." "Ah!! Todd, watch out, that women is alive, sort of!" Bang Bang Bang. Brittany shot it three times, once in the back another in the arm and then one in the head. The women collapsed to the ground. "Looks like that's three saves and two mess ups you've done Brittany. Your doing good." Again she just blushed.  
  
We headed to the end of the hall, and we came across two doors. Todd insisted that the door on the left leads to the vents, so we listened and followed him in. We wounded in a big, open room with a gate in the wall. Once we all got through the door and closed it, it locked and we were locked in. "Hahahahahahahahahaha, welcome to your end fools. You people aren't going to escape here alive, not with all the careful planning I've been doing. You aren't going to ruin this for me, no one will!" "Lily is that you?" Todd asked. "Yes, it's me, but to bad you won't be able to see me again because this is your end. Farewell you pests." The speaker turned off and we all just looked around puzzled. Brittany ran for the other door at the other end of the hall, but it was locked. All of a sudden the gate opened that was on the wall. Out came some huge greenish gray creature. It had an eye on it's leg and had razor sharp claws, they looked like the hunters but bigger and a tad bit more bizarre looking. "Ah!! I thought you said the train blew up." "It did. Why" "Because this is that thing I was talking about, the MT-002!" I just gave him a terrifying stare and then looked at the creature and just unloaded on it with my acid rounds. Todd, Will, and Brittany joined in on the assault. After we all unloaded two cases, boxes and clips. The thing came crashing down without it even getting close to us. "You said that thing was a threat? Ha, the tyrant was harder than this." "Myles, if you haven't noticed, all of us have weapons and me and you have stronger weapons now, when we fought the tyrant, it was only you and me. Besides, I had a pistol and you had a shot gun. We wouldn't stand a chance with those weapons against the MT- 002, it would have torn us apart." "Whatever." Suddenly the loud speaker turned back on with an annoying high pitched blast. "You aren't going to get away with this. Go on with your so called adventure on trying to find a way out, but you will never find one. Face it, this is your resting place, you shall never leave here, EVER!!" The loudspeaker shut off. The doors at both ends of the room were unlocked, so we went into the new unlocked door.  
  
When we got in there, there were two of those hunters in there. With our new weapons, it was a cinch to deal with them, I only had to use one grenade. Nothing really in the room except some more of my scarce acid rounds which I needed since I was running low on ammo. We headed into the next room and we hit the unluckiest room of all. There were about twelve zombies in there, all scientist. I guess they all ran into there to find safety but they must have been infected on there way to the room. We wasted so much ammo on them since there were so many, but thankfully we still had some left over. We were about to head out of the room when I saw a big stack full of ammo, I guess the employees dumb all there ammo there so they didn't have to hang on to it. Brittany got five handgun clips, Todd got two boxes of shells, Will got two magnum clips, and I got one case full of acid shells. We headed through the door which lead us to a big room with generators, which that explains how this lab gets all it's energy. "The lab will self destruct in T-minus twenty minutes. All personnel reach minimum safety distance." "Oh no, not again. We have to get out of here soon" "This time I didn't do it." Brittany assured us. "We know Brit." "Come on follow me!" Shouted Todd. We followed him up a stairwell, about four stories it felt like. We reached some part of the lab which looked like a waiting room or something. "The vent is right over he..." Then we saw her, Lily was about to enter the vent, then Brittany shot at her but missed. It caused her to stop and then I ran to her and I noticed she had a blue test tube in her hand. Todd yelled, "Myles, destroy that test tube she has, it's the T-Virus!" At that point I jumped at her and she kicked me in the face. I got up and grabbed her leg and I tried to get the vile but she was resisting. Suddenly I got a hold of the vile and we were having a tug-of-war match with the bottle. Eventually I let go and the test-tube broke all over here. "You fools, that is not the T- Virus, it is my own creation." Suddenly, a crashing noise fluttered to my ears and I turned around and saw the tyrant from the lab. When I looked back at Lily, she already took off through the vent. Now my full attention was with the tyrant, but something was different about it. He had deeper looking gray skin and it grew another scorpion tail, also it claws where two times longer. We started to unload on it again and it walked up to Todd and then rammed his shoulder into Todd, causing him to sore into the wall. He laid there unconscious. Brittany was about to go help her dad, but I urged her to stay and fight. It was charging at me and I jumped to the side. Thankfully it missed me because it leveled the wall behind be. It came at me again while the others were still firing at it, but this time it was trying to sting me with it's tails. I was fortunately able to dodge it but I needed it to go down or we wouldn't be able to escape in time. I led it back to the stairwell and I told Will to come from behind and shove it off the stairs when I say. I was walking down the stairs and the tyrant was walking right where it could fall a good forty feet. "Todd, do it now!!" Todd came and did a jump kick on it, barely making it flinch. Tyrant turned around and was about to gut Will. I had to do something and I had to do it quick. "Die tyr-" All of a sudden Brittany used her baseball bat and hit it in the face. It put it's hands over it's eyes and all three of us pushed it, and we finally did it. The tyrant fell to a bloody death, his leg broke off and it's tails. "The lab will self destruct in T-minus five minutes. All personnel reach minimum safety distance." We checked on Brittany's dad, he was coming back to consciousness. "Britt- Brittany, I want you- to be a good girl, listen to what Myles tells you. Myles, wil- will you please take care of my daughter, she needs a home, she has no relatives, there all dead. I want you..... I want you all to destroy Umbrella for what they have done, I am sorry for letting this happen, it's all my fa- fault that this virus is in Umbrella's hands. I love you honey, I'm going to be seeing mommy and Jennifer now. I'll tell them you miss the- them. Promise me Myles, you'll treat her as your sister and take care of her, she really likes you." "Trust me Todd, she will be safe in my hands. I won't let anything happen to her and we will destroy Umbrella as you have wished." "Goodbye Todd." Daddy don't go." "Sorry honey, I need to see mommy and Jen n-." He gave his last breathe and Brittany wouldn't let go. "The lab will self destruct in T-minus four minutes. All personnel reach minimum safety distance." "Brittany, we must go!" She gave her dad her last kiss to him and took his shot gun and some of his shells. "I love you daddy."  
  
We rushed through the vent and once we got through it we found more stairs. Once at the top of the stair case we found doors with sun light shining threw the glass on the doors. "The lab will self destruct in T- minus two minutes. All personnel reach minimum safety distance." "Hurry everyone lets get out of here." We ran through the doors and were back in the warehouse. We ran to the other side of the warehouse and ran out of there and wound up in the forest again. "The lab will self destruct in T-minus thirty seconds. All personnel reach minimum safety distance." I could here the calm sounding women's voice say in a distance. We made it to the part of the woods where we could see a road. Boom! All we heard was an extremely loud noise that made us deaf for a few minutes after. We looked behind us and everything was leveled. Trees were falling like dominoes and they were heading our way. "Run!! Run for the road" The trees were falling literally about twenty feet away and we had to move fast. Brittany was ahead of us and was already waiting on the road. We were about out and we dove for the road, barely escaping death from the trees. After we caught our breathe we looked around and could see the city down in the valley. It looked like a very long walk and who knows what's out here? "Hey look over there, it's a car." Will said. We ran over to it, it was a police car, but why was a police car out here, in the middle of nowhere? I opened the front door and a big fat guy fell out of it, dead. I kicked at him to check if he was one of those things but he wasn't. Probably died of choking on donuts. We walked over him and the keys were in the car and the car was running. We all hopped in the car and then Brittany was about to get in then she shot something! "Brittany, what happened?" "He wasn't dead you guys. You should be more careful." She hopped in the car between me and Will. "You, guys, we aren't out of this yet. I promised my mom I would return for her and I can't break my promise. Brittany we stopped and found your dad, now I need to get my mom. We have to head back to Sun Valley. Brittany looked at me as if she was agreeing with me. But Will look at me as if I was nuts. "I am not going back there no matter what." "Fine then, stay out here all alone in the woods." "Ok, I see your point. I have no choice but to come." " Glad you see things my way." I snickered.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
We were about ten miles from the city limits of Sun Valley. It was about 7:00 p.m. and the sun was slowly setting, giving off a gloomy look with all the fire and rubble in town. "We better hurry up because I don't want to be in this town in the dark" "Quit whining Will, if you just calm down we can get there with less stress on us." Clunk! "What was that?" "Quit being paranoid Will, it was probably a bump outside." "It sounded like it was coming from inside the car." We all paused for a moment. "I'm driving. I can't look behind us. Will go look." "I'm not looking. Brittany you look." She was sitting up so she can see through the fence that separated the back seat from the front. "Geeze Will, you are such a coward. Making an eleven year old girl look behi-" "Hissssss" Something popped up from the ground in the backseat. It looked like a regular zombie, but it looked like it's skin was drenched in bright red blood and had razor sharp nails. "Tha- that is a V-Act. A zombie that has been killed and then it's cells rejoining in different areas to make it this type of super zombie." Will sacredly, but proudly said. "I don't care what it is, just kill it." Brittany got her dad's shot gun off the ground and aimed, then fired. Went right through the head and through the back window. She killed it, but left a massive hole through the steel fence, the fence that saved us from it. "Nice shot Brit." She grinned at me. "My daddy taught me how to use guns when I was nine and I have never forgot how. I guess his teachings came in handy." After she said that, she looked at the floor and I saw a little tear run down her eye.  
  
We finally arrived in Sun Valley. The town looked worse than it did before, everything was either on fire or was ruined beyond repair. "This is where you live?" Brittany asked in horror. "Yes, but it doesn't look this bad usually." An orange light appeared in my dashboard. "Everyone, we need to make a quick stop at a gas station. If we want to get out alive of here, we need some gas." They didn't say anything, just simply looked ahead. "Hey, look, right there, it's an Exxon that still looks usable." I pulled in the driveway, everything seemed really quiet, not a zombie in sight. I got out of the car and Brittany whispered to me, "Myles, be careful out there, something seems off." I nodded to assure her everything will be ok. I started filling the car with some premium gas, it's free so why not get something expensive? The gas pump clicked and stopped, indicating it was full. I was getting into the car and was about to close my door when I heard a door open in the gas station. "You better not be planning to leave here without paying." A big fat, old man said holding a shot gun. "Sir, you can't be serious, have you looked around lately? The town has been completely over ran by zombies and all you are worrying about is money?" "Zombies? What zombies? Everything looks normal to me. Are you one of those underage drinkers?" "Uhh, no sir. The town has been destroyed and everyone has been evacuated this morning, except me since I was asleep. You want us to take you out of town to get help." "I don't need any help. I'm not going with anyone." "Not you. I'm saying to get help for the to-" "Stop trying to change things around. You are going to pay me or you aren't leaving here alive." I looked at him and tried to speak, then he fired a bullet at me from his shot gun. Thankfully he missed and hit a near by telephone poll. I yelled for Will to start the car and I dove into the car. We drove off down the street and Brittany looked back at the guy and he was trying to get a cleaner shot. He shot once and hit the bumper on the car, causing it to drag. The second time he shot, he wasn't so fortunate and he shot one of his gas tanks. A sudden silence arose and I saw a bright flash coming from behind, then it hit us. Such an incredible noise over took my ears. It sounded much more vicious then the lab explosion. And then the wave of the blast hit us. Our car went flying into the air and then we crushed onto the ground with the top of the car facing towards the ground.  
  
I awoke from my unconscious state to find that I was bleeding on my head. I looked over at Brittany and Will to see that they were still breathing. I took off my belt and also took off Will's. I couldn't reach Brittany, I had to wait until they regain consciousness. About five minutes later I heard Brittany moan. "Are you ok, Brittany?" I asked nervously. She replied with a simple yes. She took off her safety belt and fell off her seat onto the ceiling of the car. "Ouch, my head." "Sorry, should've warned you about the drop." "It's alright. I'll live." "Ouch, what happened." Will said with a scratchy tone in his voice. "That crazy, old man blew up his gas pumps. The explosion sent the car flying." He just closed his eyes and rubbed the bump on his head. "We are right by my house, so if we run for it, we should have no problem." We all crawled out of the car with our weapons and backpacks full of ammo and headed to my house.  
  
On arrival of my house, I noticed my mail box was destroyed. I walked passed the bushes so I could see my house and the front door was knocked down and some of the windows were broken. I rushed in and found myself surrounded by those zombie dogs. I caught them tearing up our couch and walls. One of them spotted me and bark, then all at once, they all looked at me. They started to snarl and then Brittany and Will ran to where I was standing and then froze. Once they entered the dogs all attacked. We had to get rid of them so we all broke out into assault. With my grenade launcher, it only took one round to get one down. Brittany had to use one or two shells from her shotgun on a dog to put it down. Will only had to use a single magnum bullet to put a dog down. In the end, no one ran dry one there weapons. I walked around the house in hope of finding my mom, alive. I searched everyone, from the attic to the garage and nothing. I came into the kitchen and spotted a letter magnetized to the refrigerator. On the letter it read.  
  
Myles. I'm sorry I couldn't wait for you to get back, but Tim came by with his limo and offered to take me out of here on his private jet. I told him we have to wait for you, so we did. We waited for about an hour and some doglike creatures jumped through the window from the backyard. Tim and I managed to get all the animals in the kitchen and close and lock the door from those creatures in time. The door doesn't seem like it will hold long against those things, we must leave now. Don't worry about the animal, we are taking all of them with us on the flight. I know you can take care of yourself, so I am leaving now. Tim is taking me on his private jet, and we're leaving from the Burbank Airport. We are flying to Boca Raton, FL, meet us there. Tim also said that there are plenty of helicopters that you can use to escape out of this town at the Burbank Airport. Please just use it to get out of town, get far away from here, I hope I see you in Boca.  
  
Love, Mom  
  
"What did it say?" Brittany asked. "She left me. She really left me. We have to go to the airport, a chopper is waiting for us there." "Perfect, I know how to fly helicopters!" Will exclaimed. "Good, 'cause I don't. The airport is only about four miles away, we better start moving quick it's going to be dark soon."  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"Four miles, only four more miles. We can make it." I thought to myself. Our journey out of my house was quite difficult. When we approach my fence to go onward to the street, some more zombie dogs came out of my house. Apparently, there were more out in the back. They were quite easy to avoid, we just simply opened the gate and closed it behind us, causing the dogs to be trapped in my yard. The steel fence wasn't going to hold them for long since they already started gnawing on it. One of the dogs managed to get it's nose through the fence, at that point, we all ran down the street towards the airport.  
  
After five minutes of running, I said, " Ok, I think those things are way back there, we should slow down now." We all sat on a near by bench to catch our breath. "How much- longer- till we get to the airport?" "About three more miles." I answered, Brittany. After a few minutes of resting, we all started walking again.  
  
The town was full of zombies, but thankfully there to slow and stupid to catch up with us. We were passing the road we were on not even an hour ago to escape the forest. We could still see smoke rising from afar. As we were going by the road, I noticed something wandering around on the road. It appeared to be more lively than those zombies, and the zombies usually stand in a group, but this thing was all alone. "Brittany, Will, you guys stay there I'm going to check what that is." "Myles, be safe." Brittany told me. I ran over to the thing that was wobbling around. I got close enough to it to see it was holding a big sort of gun, something I've never seen before. "Myles? Myles, is that you?" "Todd!! Todd, yes it's me! Brittany, Will, come here, it's Todd!" I yelled. Brittany and Will ran over with happiness shining out of there eyes. "Daddy! It's you, I thought you were de-" "I told you Daddy can do amazing things, including escaping from an exploding lab in time." "But how did you get out in time, I mean you only had a few minutes to escape and you were out cold. We thought you were dead." "Well, I was only out for a minute and I only had two minutes to escape, so I used all my strength to crawl out of the vent. Once I got out I heard the computer say I had only one minute to reach safety. From there I only made it to about the beginning of the forest and then it blow up. I flew from the sky and hit a tree, causing me to pass out again. Once I awoke I found everything around me on fire and even weirder, I found this rocket launcher next to me, I guess it got blown out of the lab with the explosion. From there I had no clue where I was at, and I ran through the fire and found myself on a road, then I saw some big fat police officer, dead on the ground. I ran up the street to find the end of the road barricaded, but there were about ten police cars right next to the barricades. I didn't see any officers, but I saw blood everywhere and then I saw it. About twenty zombies gnawing on a bunch of police officers. I snuck by them all and hopped into a police car. I drove down the road and saw the town. I was so happy because I thought I would find you soon, and then I started remembering the time when all of us went to our cabin by the lake in Maryland. About how much fun you and your sister had fishing and swimming. I wasn't paying attention to the road and crashed into a tree. I was out for who knows how long and woke up to seeing a small fire on the hood of the car. I ran out of there and ran towards the road. I saw a sign that said one mile to Sun Valley, so I started running. All of a sudden the police car blew up, sending me down the hill. I went a good two-hundred feet down the hill. Only about 5,000 more feet. And then a little bit later I saw you guys down there." "Geeze, and you survived ALL that? Are you sure your not a zombie?" I joked. "Well, I've seen better days." "Daddy, it's so good to see you." She hugged him and then wouldn't let go. "So, what is that rocket launcher like?" "I don't know, it only has two rockets, so I'm not going to use it unless I have to." "Here daddy, you should have this then." Brittany gave her father back the shotgun. "Thanks, Brittany. It's nice to see your so giving.  
  
We walked for another mile and had to rest at a gas station. We walked in the gas station and got a few snacks. "You know having a town being taken over by zombie has its advantages. Everything is free." Brittany said while she was slurping her icee. "Yeah, except if you have a psycho maniac man who is demanding for you to pay for his gas." I laughed, and then everyone joined in except Todd. "How is that funny? Did I miss something?" Todd asked. "Oh, you would have to be there." Our laughter all of a sudden stopped once we felt a slight tremor. "Oh, just your classic Californian earth quakes. We felt it again, but this time the tile on the floor in the gas station moved in a line. The movement of the tiles came to where we were sitting. All of a sudden a giant worm came through the tiles, sending dirt and pieces of tile at us. "What is that thing?" I yelled at Will. "I don't know, it's nothing we created in the labs. Maybe the T-virus got a hold of a worm or something, and mutated it to this." "Who cares what it is. Just kill it." Todd yelled. Todd started firing his shot gun. Green blood was flying out of it's body, the green blood landed on a counter and burned right through it. I yelled for Todd to stop shooting, but it was to late. Some acid got his arm and burned a chunk off of his arm. He screamed and fell to the floor. "Brittany, pull your dad to the back of the room. Will, stay far away from it and fire." Will ran into a corner of the station, about twenty feet away from the creature, and started unloading on it with his magnum. I started shooting it and was running around it so it couldn't get me. It puked up some of it's green blood onto the floor, making a huge hole. I didn't see it and I fell into it. My gun was not down in the hole with me so I guess I dropped it when I fell in. I stood up and was about to climb out and I looked up. The worm had it's mouth open and green blood was dripping from it. The blood was dripping all around me and I had to keep on dodging it in the small confinement I was in. I looked up again and I saw the worm rising up, and then it plunged down, trying to get to me. I closed my eyes, put my hands over my head, and knelt to the ground.  
  
Shoo Boom! I looked up and saw there was nothing above me. Green blood was dripping down from the sides of the hole. The blood burnt little holes in the ground, now I could climb up. I got up and looked around the station. The walls were all melting and the counter was almost completely melted away. I looked behind the count and found Will cowering behind it. I turned around and found Brittany standing there with the rocket launcher on her shoulder. One rocket was missing. "Wow, Brittany, thanks for saving me. I would have been worm meat if it wasn't for you. I guess this is four saves now, I really owe you." "Hey, hopefully you'll never have to help me, I just want to get out of this town." We heard Brittany's dad moan in pain. "Daddy, are you ok?" "Yes dear, I'll be fine. Look what I've already gone through, I don't think a little bit of muscle gone could really slow me down." He stood up with a little look of pain in his eyes, but wouldn't let his daughter see it. "We best get going now. We only have about a half an hour of sun light left." We all walked out of the gas station. As I went through the door, I looked back inside and asked myself "What are these people creating?"  
  
Chapter 9  
  
As we were walking to the airport, I decided to ask Will a question. "Will, why is Umbrella making all these virus' and causing thousands of people to die?" "Myles, Umbrella isn't to blame here. We make these creatures for wars. If a war ever brakes out, we sent the BOW's out to attack. It is the lazy mans way to win a war. But, I know I will never do research on any of the Bow's or the T-Virus again, because I am resigning from Umbrella. It would just haunt me that in since this is Umbrella's fault. If they didn't make this virus, then none of this would happen. But the one to blame for everyone being dead, is Lily." Will finished. "Well, if we make it out of here, I am devoting my life to destroy Umbrella and any other company that does this. I am no longer an employee and want to put a stop to these virus'. Nothing will ever bring back my wife and Jen." Todd said with such anger in his voice.  
  
"There's the airport!! Look, there's some helicopters." Once I said that, I realized that there was no private jet there, she left me again. We ran over to the entrance of the airport and had to go through the terminal. "Watch out!" Brittany shouted. There were about twenty zombies all together in the halls of the terminal. There were too many of them for us to just run by. We had to take about half out. After we were about twenty feet away, we reloaded. "Hurry, we need to take one of the terminal trains to get to the helicopters." I told to everyone. We got down the escalader and saw that down by the train was blood, everywhere. "What happened over here?! There is blood everywhere, and not even one zombie." Todd asked. "Who cares, let's just get out of here." We all ran over to the train pick up, and waited. Finally a computerized voice said that thirty seconds and the train will arrive.  
  
It pulled up and I could see inside through the windows, but barely. Blood was all inside. The doors opened and a horde of zombies crawled out. "Everyone, get away from them until they all clear out of the door." About a minute later and the computer was saying everyone stay clear from the doors. The doors started closing and hit a zombie, sending the door to open back up. The door was cleared and we ran for it. We all made it in except Todd. He was about to jump in then one of the zombies bit his arm. He blasted it's head off, but what if he becomes one of them. We all just stared at him when the train took off, no one spoke, just stared. "Daddy, are you ok?" "Yes dear, I'll be fine."  
  
"Five minutes till arrival to Terminal C." An automatic computer said. "Almost out of this horror." Will said. Screech. We all looked out of the back of the train and saw sparks flying off of the train. "What was that?" "I don't kn-" A huge claw tore right threw the side of the train. "Ah! What is that?!" Screamed Brittany. The creature made a larger hole through the train then it crawled in. It looked like that super hunter thing that we encountered in the lab when Lily locked us in the huge room. But something appeared different on it. It was growing another head right next to it's regular head, it had about ten tentacles coming from it's back. It got larger, about two times larger, and it's claws grew by a foot. It's eyeball that was on it's leg moved to the center of it's stomach. It opened it's mouth and gave a furious roar. "Everyone, attack!!" Everyone started firing, practically causing it enjoyment. It gave a little smirk at me, then within two seconds it ran about twenty feet, standing right in front of me, face to face. I smiled, nervously. It snarled at me, then I pointed my gun real quick in it's mouth, and fired. It ran to the back of the train with it's hand on it's head. It was screaming something awful. "Everyone, keep firing, we got to shoot it out of the train. Fire at it's legs." Like little circus elephants, they listened. It was working, it was starting to wobble back to the window. "Almost got it." "What the heck, I think now is a good enough time then never." Todd muttered to himself, and pulled out a hand grenade. He pulled the pin and threw it by it's feet. "Everyone run to the front and get behind a seat!!!" I screamed at everyone. I ducked behind a seat and watched everyone else do the same. The creature took it's hands off it's head and looked all around and couldn't find us. It sniffed the air, to try and find us. Then he looked down and then the grenade exploded, causing him to fly threw the back of the train. We looked back on the tracks and saw a roasting black thing on the ground.  
  
"Now arriving to terminal C." The computer said. "Aw, the words I have been waiting to here for five minutes." Will laughed. We all exited the train and made our way up the escalader. "Todd, when did you have grenades?" I asked him. "I snuck them in my pocket when we were in the artillery room back in the lab." "How many you have left?" "One." "Oh, ok. Guess you can't share. Let's get out of here." We headed off the escalader and ran to the gate where we could walk to the helicopters.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
  
  
Gate twenty, our last gate at this airport. We arrived at gate twenty, not very many zombies around, so we were able to just run by them. We opened the gate door and we saw them, dozens of beautiful helicopters. They were about 200 feet away, there were also some fighter jets around, but we couldn't fit everyone in one. We started running to the helicopters, then we felt another tremor, similar to the one in the gas station, but it was very strong, it made Brittany fall. "Hurry everyone, we got to make it to the helicopter!" I yelled at everyone. Another tremor happened, but this time I saw a little hole appearing next to me. I ran a few feet away, and seconds later the hole grew larger and that thing jumped through it.  
  
"No!! We are right over the underground train tracks! No!" Will screamed. This time, the super hunter mutated even more. It's second head grew to regular size, it grew spikes on it's back, and over twenty tentacles were in between the spikes. It's claws grew even longer. It looked like it grew about ten more nails on each hand also. It grew a full length tail and was a bloody red color now. "Will, what did you guys do with this thing in the labs?" I yelled to will. "The G-Virus, which is in it, continues to mutate the host until the host is destroyed. And the cells regenerate, making a G-Virus host almost indestructible to kill." "You said almost, so how do we kill it?" "It has to be totally destroyed. A good melting or nuke would surely cremate it." "Well, we don't have any of those that are big enough, everyone, just attack." We all started firing, causing really no damage to it. It was invulnerable practically. Todd decided to finally use the last rocket on his rocket launcher. He fired and made the creature fly back a good ten feet. It appeared that it didn't do any damage, but we looked closer and saw part of it's second head was missing. We all rejoiced at seeing that it could be hurt. But it didn't look to happy that it lost it's one of two heads. Todd got his shot gun back out and started firing again. Todd and Will, with there shotgun and magnum, were able to blow off some tentacles and spikes. Brittany kept on hitting it's nails, but the bullets just rebounded off of it. My acid rounds didn't seem to be doing much to it, only causing little black marks appearing on it. The thing lowered it's head, and ran up to me, Todd was standing in it's path. The creature slashed at Todd, sending Todd flying a good thirty feet. "Daddy! Are you okay?" He didn't answer. She ran over to him, but I yelled for her to stay, we need all the fire power to kill this thing. I managed to get one of the rounds high enough to hit it's eye. It screamed with a voice that sounded like two of them. It was rubbing for it's eye, as if it was in pain. Todd ran up to it and started firing at it with his magnum. He managed to shoot off one of it's nails. The thing got it's attention off of it's pain and saw Todd, standing right in front of him. I yelled for Todd to run, but he panicked. He then pulled his trigger again to fire in it's eye. Click!! The gun ran dry! "Not now. I knew I should've reloaded a second ago!" Todd then looked up and stared at the creature in the eyes. The creature snarled and then ducked it's head and rammed him with it's head. Todd went flying and ran into the helicopter. Todd was either dead or out cold, he was too far away for me to see if he was breathing or not. I was about to run over to Brittany, then I felt one of it's tail smash me, sending me about ten feet away from Brit. I was still conscious, but I was too weak to move. "Myles, Will, Daddy. Please someone help. I'm all alone." I heard her begin to cry and she fell to the ground. The creature began to walk over to her. It's fangs were drooling a greenish drool, he appeared to be hungry. I was to weak to move, to weak to speak. Brittany was truly all alone. The monster was right above Brittany, Brittany still crying on the ground, face down. "Get aw-away from my girl." I heard a weak voice say. Then I opened my eyes and I saw Brittany's dad alive and walking. He walked over to the monster and I saw he had something it his hand. The monster turned around and looked at Todd. All of a sudden the thing pickup up Todd with one hand. I saw a look of pain go over Todd's face. "Brittany, it's your daddy. I want you to go with Myles no, please get back. I feel myself turning into one of those things. I love you honey. Now I really am going." "Daddy!! No. Please Daddy, don't go." She said with tears running down her cheek. "Brittany, I will tell Mommy and Jen you miss them." Then with a tear running down his face, he pulled the pin out of the grenade he had in his hand. "Brit- Brittany, get ove-r here!" I said with all the strength in me. She ran to my side. "Brittany, I love you!" Todd said with his once and for all dying breath. "Daddy!!" Boom. The force of the blast blew me and Brittany over to the helicopter.  
  
After the smoked clear, we saw the creature, still there, but not breathing. Todd was no longer there. "Brittany, hurry. Who knows how long the creature will stay like that. She woke up Will and they helped me in the helicopter. "Try as you might to escape, but no way you will escape the blast!" A familiar evil voice said. I looked over by the fighter jets and saw Lily. She was taking out something from a cargo bay. "Will, hurry up, we have to get out of here."  
  
We took off and were about a mile away and Brittany took out some binoculars and looked back at the airport. "Myles, she's loading that thing into her jet!" She told me. A minute later we heard on the intercom, " Myles, I told you, you won't escape here alive." "Your crazy, Lily!" I yelled back at her. Brittany looked back and saw the jet take up. "Myles she is taking off!" "Let her, we are to far away!" "Myles, she just dropped that thing out of the jet!" "Will, hurry take us out of here!" Will made the helicopter move as fast as it could go. I saw a flash, but no noise. Shoo, boom. The blast made our chopper have major turbulence. "Will, hurry the blast is coming close!" Will took the plane to higher altitude. We managed to barely escape the blast. But Lily, she is dead. It's a shame what happened to her, but she deserved it. "Myles, what are we going to do now?" "First, we're going to get my mom. Then, we are going to destroy Umbrella!" The helicopter flew into the darkness of night.  
  
  
  
Epilogue  
  
Will  
  
After Will flew us to a far distance, he dropped us off in some little town. He told us that he wanted no part in the destruction of Umbrella. He told us to leave him alone and never speak to him again. He dropped us off on some street named Fisson St. We looked up and saw the chopper slowly leave from us.  
  
Myles  
  
After Will told us he wanted no part in this, we began to make our long journey to Boca Raton, FL to find my mom. We have been staying in motels and with a few friends here and there. I guess Will showed us what he really is, a coward.  
  
Brittany  
  
After her mom, dad, and sister died, she has no other family that is living. Her dad and mom were both only child's. Her grandparents both died of old age when she was just a baby. So now, she's an orphan, all thanks to Umbrella! She swears she will get them back for all they did to her family. Since her dad told me to take care of her, I promised I will. I will never break a promise, especially to a dead man. But I really feel bad for her, look what she has gone through at such a young age of eleven. She and I are going to go find my mom, hopefully my mom will except her as her daughter. Mom, I hope you made it to Boca. 


End file.
